1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally a method and device for child training. More particularly the present invention relates to a cabinet providing rewards for a potty training toddler.
2. Background Art
Positive reinforcement may be used to help a toddler through the transition period from diapers to being potty trained.
A battery-powered toilet training device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,490. This invention uses a non-contact device to detect the presence of urine and stool in a receptacle. The invention produces an auditory signal and mechanical motion as a reward to the toddler.
A similar device is revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,749. Light from light emitting diodes is provided to determine when urine or stools cross the path of the light. Different sounds are emitted depending on whether urine, stool or both are detected. A moving part may also be used as an additional reward.
A potty training chair is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,939. The potty chair provides restraint for the toddler. Two audible rewards are given: one when the potty seat is raised, another when the child sits on the potty seat.
A potty training tool providing an audible reward is revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,242. The audible rewarding system is activated when a child hits, with a urine stream, a rotatable target.
All the above inventions provide positive reinforcement to a toddler going through potty training. They all include audible rewards, and some visual rewards. None, however, are made for a child to approach after finishing on the stool, and none provide a gustatorial reward.
There is, therefore, a need for a method and device for rewarding a child in potty training after the child has left the stool. There is also a need for a device that provides auditory, visual, and gustatorial reward for a toddler in potty training.